1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a polisher for constructional fitting, in particular a polisher that may be used to polish walls and roofs and has self-leveling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
People usually do as follows during room fitting work: prepare plaster with emulsion and powder (e.g., calcium carbonate powder) and apply the plaster on the all; or polish the wall with a soft blade to form smooth wall; or polish the wall with sandpaper and then paint emulsion paint on the wall. Above polishing approaches have two characteristics: first, it achieves smooth wall face through polishing; second, it is carried out manually.
The wall polisher described in a prior patent application (application No.: 00114111.2) of the inventor utilizes a rotary sandstone sliding along a rail to polish walls; though that wall polisher overcomes inconvenience of manual operation, it has to be refined further in actual application, for example, how to eliminate position difference between rails of different sizes, how to collect dust created during polishing work, and how to achieve self-leveling on surface being polishes to reduce job difficulty, etc.